


Fire and Blood

by ZackOfTheNight



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Aftermath, Emotions and being hurt, Emotions and feeling satisfied, Episode 5, F/M, Short writing piece, Unsure Future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 12:39:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18811084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZackOfTheNight/pseuds/ZackOfTheNight
Summary: Daenery's has won the throne and Jon faces reality.





	Fire and Blood

**Jon**

 

The walk back to camp is hauntingly peaceful with the flames dying out silently. For him, all he can hear is the screams of the dead.

 

“She’ll burn everything down.” The words of those close to him echo through the torn battlefield in his mind.

 

He never thought for a second that the ideals Sansa and Tyrion spoke of were true. He always believed Dany is the rightful queen who will protect her people.

 

The touch of a firm hand wakens him from the nightmare. Davos meets his long gaze. “It’s over.”

 

He’s heard this before, many times before. Those words don’t hold value to him anymore. After every fight he’s fought, it leads to a bloodier one. It doesn’t stop, it never does.

 

“No, far from it.”

 

He continues to walk through the hell he entered.

 

 

* * *

 

**Daenerys**

 

They could’ve been spared. Their queen only had to give up the throne. Cersei understood the terms and failed to follow through. Daenerys learned long before what’s used to take what rightfully belongs to you.

 

She lost her children and she won’t allow the false queen to make her lose more. She knew Drogon's fire would destroy the illegitimate opposition.

 

“It’s mine now.” She spoke hungrily as she took in the view of the charred remains. She admired the site of the burnt city ablazed. Just like her, the new city will be reborn through the ashes.

 

She produces a sinister smile and gestures Drogon to move his wings to let them fly. “I did this for us.” Jon betrayed her trust, but her love is unbroken. He’s the last of her blood and the only one she'll set the world on fire for.

 

She flies back to dragonstone, soaring over her kingdom.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I had to write something after witnessing the explosive episode. For the whole duration of the show I stood behind both characters. I believed in them both ruling together as Tyrion suggested. They were the Yin and Yang to each other. They would've been so happy together.


End file.
